


Corruptibility

by aliceoflegend



Series: Chosen but Unclaimed [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceoflegend/pseuds/aliceoflegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Doesn't take no for an answer lightly. </p><p>This was not the way Stiles imagined his first time going at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruptibility

This was _not_ the way Stiles imagined his first time going at all. If anyone had asked him he would have told them his first time would be with Lydia Martin at the senior prom, right before he asked her to marry him and have his babies.  
  
Stiles had never imagined it would be like this, face down on forest floor, tears running down his face, covered in dirt and grime and his shirt as a gag in his mouth. With Peter Hale, of all people, behind him and two of Peter’s slick fingers deep in his ass, sliding in and out stretching him wide and Peter’s other hand is wrapped around Stiles’ dick, making him like it. Stroking him up and down while whispering a crazy alpha wolf’s version of sweet nothings in his ear.  
  
“Do you like that Stiles? Do you like having a part of me inside you, mapping you out for my cock? I like it, I can smell your tears-  your _arousal_ , Stiles, and I can taste your fear in the air as you clench around my fingers.” Peter let out a laugh, “You ready for me yet Stiles?”  Stiles felt more then heard the alpha sigh into the back of his neck, too sharp teeth grazing his nape making Stiles whimper, trying to blink tears out of eyes. He could feel Peter’s hot breath on his neck, Peter’s hand wrapped around his dick and the ache of Peter’s fingers spreading him open with deep steady thrusts.  
  
“You’re so tight Stiles holding my fingers inside you, I knew you’d be a slut for it,  you ready for another?  You want to feel me open you up, don’t you boy?” Peter asked, seemingly forgetting that he had gagged the boy under him, tsk-ing softly before removing his two fingers and sinking three in almost right away,the burn making Stiles spasm and try to crawl away, his breathing becoming more rapid and sob like, “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll stretch you out nice and wide before I mate you.” the word _mate_ made Stiles jerk away involuntarily.  
  
“But only if you’re good,” Peter’s voice suddenly got harsh, and the renewed smell of Stiles’ fear  spiking makes Peter moan and push his big fingers deeper inside Stiles stretching him open, scissoring back and forth faster in time with the hand on his cock, and all Stiles could think was, _oh god he’s going to rape me, and then kill me, and then bury me in the woods and my dad will never find me, I’ll be on unsolved mysteries... oh god, he’ll think I ran away._ A deep growl from Peter brought him back to the present and shocking him out of his thoughts.  
  
“ You are my good boy, aren’t you Stiles?” Peter whispers in a deep voice into his ear as too sharp teeth are nipping at his ear, “Because bad boys get punished, and good boys get treats.” Stiles shuddered at the image the words _treats and punishments_ brings, Stiles hoped he never found out what Peter’s idea of a treat _or_ punishment was, and another gasping sob slipped out of his gagged mouth and more tears leaked out of his eyes. Stiles couldn’t believe this was happening to him, he never thought that _the bad touch_ would be happening to him , and not by Peter Hale, crazy Alpha, murderer, and now- Pedophile. Stiles could feel Peter’s fingers deep inside of him, but that wasn’t the worst part, the worst part was that Stiles _liked_ it, his dick was hard and the fingers up his ass kept brushing up against something deep inside that was making sparks go off behind his eyes. Making him sob from more then the fact that he was getting raped by Peter freaking Hale.  
  
“Your not paying attention, Stiles,” Peter’s voice whispered into his ear, and Stiles was brought back to the present as Peter pulled his fingers out of his ass, leaving Stiles’ hole empty and gaping, making him whine at the loss, at the open loose feeling that being without Peter’s fingers left him. “ Look at yourself Stiles, Begging for more, you _want_ me to fill you up, don’t you?” Peter nudged his cock into Stiles’ ass pressing into that first ring of loosened muscle, one push away from breeching him, “ You want me to _breed_ you, don’t you boy?”  
  
Peter pulled Stiles’ head back and roughly tore the gag out of his mouth. “Tell me you want it, tell me you want me to breed you full Stiles,” Peter growled into his ear. Stiles wanted to say something, anything -  _please don’t, fuck you you crazy bastard, no please don’t, please don’t kill me, but all that came out was_ \- “Please,-” and Stiles couldn’t even finish his thought, before with a growl, there suddenly Peter was thrusting all the way inside of Stiles filling him up, and stealing all of Stiles’ words and making him sob at the intrusion of Peter’s cock deep inside of him. Stiles was so full, his insides felt like they were going to burst, and tear open at any moment. He could feel the weight of Peter on his back and the warmth of his hand still sliding back and forth over his cock, waiting until the pressure subsided and he started talking again, bringing Stiles up to his knees on the forest floor to whisper in his ear.  
  
“I knew you wanted it,” Peter growled, “I knew you’d be begging like a bitch in heat, letting me breed you full. Do you want my cubs, Stiles? I could see you belly full of my seed, you want me to mate you Stiles?” Stiles whimpered, at the thought, _that’s not possible, I can’t get pregnant_ , but the notion slipped away as Peter started to move. Stiles felt his whole body quiver in fear as he felt Peter’s claws lengthen and bite into the skin around his neck and fought the urge to giggle hysterically as Peter pushed his face back toward the ground and began to thrust roughly in and out of him again hitting his happy spot every time. This couldn’t be happening to him, Stiles thought, _those little moans and whimpers aren’t coming out of my mouth_. But he could hear them- pleading little sounds like, like a bitch in heat, just like Peter said. Stiles could feel his body react to every move of the Alpha’s cock inside him, every touch of Peter’s hand on his dick was making him more and more aroused,  and even though he knew it was wrong he could feel his body pushing himself backwards onto Peter’s cock. When suddenly, he started to feel Peter’s dick start to... swell.    
  
 _Oh god, this is not happening. What the fuck is that?_ Stiles thought, opening his mouth to ask the question, but then moaning out loud instead as the swelling pushed against the rim of his hole and up against that pleasurable spot inside of him, sending sparks flying through his brain faster then before, so intense he thinks, he might black out.  
  
“You feel that Stiles? That’s my knot, it’s swelling up for you, going to pump you so full of my seed you won’t be able to move, it’s going to tie you to me for _hours, fill you full of my cubs_.” Before Stiles to even begin to process that thought, Stiles could feel Peter’s _knot- like a dog_ , his knot getting bigger and bigger inside of him, making him cry out and his fingers dig into the forest floor trying to get away from the unbelievable pressure inside of him, filling him up and _oh god,_ he thought,  _it’s going to tear me apart._ Stiles moaned and tried to lurch away from the sensation of the alpha’s knot swelling, from the feel of Peter on his back, the claws pressed into the back of his neck almost drawing blood, and all Stiles wanted was to get away, but he couldn’t. Peter’s Alpha dick was Stuck inside of him, trapping him. Stiles felt the world wavier for a moment as darkness started to fill his vision, just before the pressure stopped building and leveled out, just riding that line of too much, so painful it was almost pleasure- to much and not enough.  
  
“Can you feel me Stiles? Can you feel me breaking you open and filling you with my seed?” Peter  asked breathlessly as he pressed himself along Stiles’ back, still making little thrusts with his hips. Pushing his knot into Stiles’ happy place a little harder every time, making Stiles’ vision turn black and white with every press of his hips and gasping for air. “You’re so tight Stiles, so pretty wrapped around my cock like a good little bitch. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you Stiles, my good boy.” That was the last thing Stiles heard before he blacked out completely was the alpha whispering how Stiles _was his good boy._  
  
 When Stiles comes to, he can still feel Peter’s knot pumping out cum inside of him in hot long bursts and the Alpha’s hand on his dick, purple from his denied arousal, with Peter’s steady stream of words spilling into his head, telling him _what a good boy he was, how tight, how sweet, how good he smelled and what a good bitch he was taking the alpha’s seed and making Peter cubs_. Before suddenly Stiles is cumming so hard that he blacks out again- the word cubs, ringing in his ears as his world fades to black.

 

This time, he thinks, for good.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this plot bouncing around my head for a couple months.... I'm sure there are a lot of grammatical errors and way, way, too many commas but I hope you like it regardless. :} Comments are love, if you like it let me know if you'd like some more.


End file.
